TORI SHORT STORY 5 — IT'S BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE CHRISTMAS…
by ShadowBat48
Summary: Tori is getting ready for the holidays away from prying eyes in Jason's safe house. Too bad Jason comes home early trying to sneak a peek at his Christmas present! Featuring Tori singing, Jason and Tori sass and a Charlie Brown Christmas tree! Plus adorableness!


A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next Tori Short Story! I wanted to post a Star Wars short story but didn't think I could do it without accidentally giving spoilers or implying things...I'll do that one next week when any Star Wars fans who haven't seen the movie have most likely seen it! Any who here's the story!

Disclaimer: I only own Tori.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly," Tori sang to herself as she folded the sides of wrapping paper and taping them in place, "'Tis the season to be jolly," she trilled as she put a fanciful bow on the top before leaning back on her hands to look at her work of art with pride. All presents wrapped and ready to go under the Christmas tree. One for each person. One for Alfred, one for Bruce, one for Barbara, one for Dick, one for Tim, one for Damian, one for Stephanie, one for Liam, one for Ali, one for Cameron and one for Jason. Everyone who lived at the Wayne Manor she would have to place under their tree later. Jason's on the other hand would go under the small and pine needle dwindling tree he had at his safe house.

His safe house, where Tori was at the moment since everyone in the Wayne household were keen on learning what they got early and used very devious means to gain that knowledge, was lacking in the Christmas spirit. Tori knew that it was because in the past, he never really stayed in Gotham much, but since Tori returned and they had gotten back together after their forced separation, he'd been staying more and more. Even so, old habits die hard. The sound of the door handle jerking, made Tori's ear twitch a second before the door actually opened,

"Jason!" she exclaimed happily, jumping up to give him a hug,

"Hey," he cried, surprised yet not disappointed, "What are you doing here? Better question, how are you here. The doors were locked,"

"Window," was all Tori said, nodding her head to the still opened window/doorway, "weren't you the one to say if the door wasn't open to try the window?" she added, smiling sweetly,

"Ah, using my own words against me," he said, giving her a kiss before dropping his bags on the floor and moving to where the open window was, "Why didn't you close it? It's freezing in here. Plus the heater's on, isn't that like bad for the environment or something?"

"It is bad for the environment," Tori stated with a frown, "But it's the only way I could sort of feel the season and the snow without turning into a semi-icicle or a full on icicle," she moved over to where he stood and scooped up some snow from the sill up into her hand before shaking it off as her fingers started to stiffen,

"I see," Jason said, taking her hand and rubbing it between his to warm it, "You still haven't told me why you broke in,"

"I entered your safe house so I could wrap presents in peace," she replied, nodding over to where the pile of newly wrapped presents were,

"It's that time of year," Jason agreed, "So are they all going under the giant tree at the Manor?"

"Well, the one's for them are and I'm sending the others to Ali and Cameron…I wish I could visit but I'm still a little worried to stay with them after what happened last time. Plus Cameron doesn't know I'm a Talon, he'd know the difference if I came,"

"You should tell him," Jason said, moving over to inspect the gifts, "I mean, he's your brother. He should accept you even if you're a regenerative assassin,"

"Maybe he would accept me if a regenerative assassin hadn't killed his parents," Tori muttered,

"Don't think like that. Besides that was a year ago,"

"You say that like it's easy to get over,"

"Sorry, I only mourned my mom's death. My dad's? Not so much. It was easier to get over it," Tori pursed her lips before leaping up and snatching the present Jason had picked up out of his hands,

"Not this one!" she cried,

"Why? Is it special?" Jason asked with a smirk,

"It's your's," Tori said, hugging it close, "and it's going under your tree, where it's going to stay and _not_ be peeked at!" Jason whipped his head around in shock,

"I have a tree?"

"Yeah, it's that little one over there," Tori said pointing,

"What? How long has that been there?"

"You didn't put it there?" Tori asked confused,

"No!…wait…actually—hmm, I think I put it there last year…" Jason muttered rubbing the back of his head in thought. Tori rolled her eyes and placed the present under the dying tree and hurried to the kitchen. Now she knew why it looked like Charlie Brown's tree,

"Where are you going?" Jason called,

"To save your dying tree!" Tori replied, "And NO peeking!" she called louder than before so he would _hear_ her. Tori stood by the sink filling a container full of water with her head tilted to the side. Tim often remarked she looked like Titus when she did that. Tori responded by pushing him into the river they were hiking by,

"I can hear you shaking it!" she called,

"No you can't!" Tori laughed and shook her head before dashing over to the living room, "Aha! Caught in the act!" she cried triumphantly. Jason glare at her from where he stood with his present in hand. Tori calmly poured the water into the basin which the dying tree was set in before facing her boyfriend and holding out her hand,

"Give me the present," she said, very seriously,

"No,"

"Jason,"

"Tori,"

"Give. Me. The. Present." Tori said very deliberately,

"You're going to have to catch me," Jason said, taking a step back with a grin. Tori, with an even bigger smirk, leapt forward using her superior speed to snatch the present out of his hands and place it under the tree behind her,

"Oh…This. Means. War!" Jason cried as soon as he realized the present wasn't in his hand anymore,

"Wait, what?" Tori cried as he took a step toward her, "Jason it doesn't have to come to this—agh!" she cried as he tried to grab her. With a giggle she dashed away from him as he chased her through the pile to gifts, "You don't need to do this. It's just a present! I was trying to keep with the holiday spirit!" Tori cried, pleading with Jason while trying not to laugh, which was hard because Jason had a stupid grin on his face too. Tori ran behind the couch and kept dashing right or left as Jason tried to get around to grab her,

"No, you won't get me!" she laughed, "Not this way either!" she was laughing uncontrollably as she held up her hands as she dashed either way to fend of Jason, who was clearly getting fed up with the chase. He finally let out roar and leapt onto the sofa and grabbed her from where she was behind it. Tori let out a screech as he lifted her up and over the back of the sofa and onto his lap where he tickled her mercilessly,

"Ah!….gah!…stop! Hahaha! Stop!….please! Haha! Mercy! Hahaha! Mercy I said mercy!" she gasped when she managed to get air,

"Ha! The beast is victorious!" Jason cried, raising his arms to the air in victory. Tori crossed her arms and glared at him, "Love you!" he said, giving her a kiss. Tori didn't say anything, just glared at him,

"Oh no. We have a grinch don't we. Did we switch roles? I thought I was supposed to be the one who had no Christmas spirit," Tori still didn't say anything, "I think this grinch needs another tickling," he said, wiggling his fingers at her,

"No! No!," Tori cried trying to squirm from his embrace,

"Say you love me,"

"No!" Tori growled, sticking her tongue out at him,

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"Tickles commencing in five….four….three…two—,"

"I love you!" Tori cried, "I love you, I swear I do!" Tori exclaimed, burrowing her head onto his shoulder,

"I don't believe you. My heart is hurt," Jason moaned. Tori rolled her eyes,

"I do love you," she said,

"I'm still unconvinced," he said, smirking at her. Tori smirked back before pushing her hands on his chest and leaning over to give him a long and passionate kiss. He immediately kissed back, his hands skimming her sides under her oversized knit sweater as he pulled her closer to him. Tori finally pulled back, a bit out of breath with a hand flat on his chest,

"How about now?" she asked,

"I'm convinced," he said with a smile, pulling her down fully for another long and breathtaking kiss before pulling away to say, "Merry Christmas Tori," Tori smiled back before placing her head on his chest to look at the small and almost needless pine tree with the chill of the Gotham snowy night drifting through the dimly lit warehouse,

"Merry Christmas Jason."

* * *

A/N: Well that was adorable. Keep your eyes open people! I may be feeling generous and post an extra chapter for Things to Resolve on Christmas Eve or Day so you'll need to be aware! ; )

Merry Christmas! Or if you're from anywhere that says it this way - Happy Christmas!


End file.
